Late Night Discipline
by TheClosetPervert
Summary: Gokudera chose to spend the wrong night with Hibari in the School's Reception Room... Rated M for hot sex and BDSM to the max!


"Jyuudaime!!!!!" Gokudera shrieked as his wrists were pinned above his head and he fearfully gazed into the mocking grey eyes before him.

"Your precious Jyuudaime will not be coming. Surely, you wouldn't want him to see what illicit activities you are engaging in." Kyouya Hibari smirked as he settled on top of the writhing teenager, knees on both sides of Gokudera's hips, sinking into the plush fabric of the Reception Room's couch.

"Someone will hear! You crazy bastard, we're in a school!"

"Yes and it's after hours. Students should not be on school grounds this late, and I am only doing my duty as head of the Disciplinary Committee by...disciplining you to my satisfaction."

"You perve! Get off me!" Gokudera struggled and then froze as Hibari's dreaded tonfa loomed precariously close to his crotch area.

"Quiet! One more word and I'll make sure you'll never reproduce." Hibari's chilling smile deepened, "Besides, I think this is exactly what you want. After-all, you knew the only one who would be here this late is me. Did you need something from me?" Hibari's knees pressed gently against Gokudera's crotch, causing the silver-haired boy to gasp and to feel something poking him.

Suddenly Gokudera found himself flipped onto his stomach and roughly positioned so he was on his knees, with his arms stretching out before him and resting against the arm of the sofa. Hibari still had a tight trip on said wrists, causing Gokudera to whimper.

"W-what are you going to do?" He whispered, terrified only because his body had began to react to Hibari's low voice and domineering actions.

"Discipline you"

Without another word, Hibari took his Committee sash and used it to tie Gokudera's wrists together, then settled both hands on his slim waist.

Gokudera shivered as cold fingers slid around to his stomach and began undoing his pants.

He knew he should be screaming and struggling, but his body wouldn't listen. As strange as it sounded, he almost welcomed the presence of the darker boy. Ever since they had helped each other in the fight against Mukuro, he had developed an odd fascination with the strong and stoic boy. His eyes had followed him around school and his heart beat like crazy whenever HIbari would randomly show up. It was almost as if Hibari had his own theme music, set to play whenever Gokudera saw him. He admitted to himself that he had come to the school tonight to see Hibari, but for what reason he could not fathom. But now he knew. This is what he was searching for.

Suddenly he felt a hand smack full force on his bare buttocks, leaving a stinging impression that vibrated through his body.

"ooOOH!" Gokudera cried, heart pounding at the sudden sensation.

"I think you liked that." He could hear the smirk in Hibari's voice and it made his cock twitch.

Hibari struck him again, then again. Soon he was raining slaps upon Gokudera's poor backside. Not that he minded. Gokudera whimpered and cried with every sting, harder than he had ever been in his life.

Without warning, the hand stopped, and fingers slid across his butt, slipping into the crack and probing it with a finger. Gokudera proceeded to make a high pitched keening noise.

"You're very wanton." Hibari announced, fingering the hole gently, "I didn't realize how badly you needed to be fucked. I believe more discipline is in order." Hibari's finger slipped in, teasing and stretching Gokudera. It was painful without anything to ease the way, and Gokudera let out a pitiful whine in response.

Sighing dramatically Hibari removed his hand and Gokudera heard fumbling noises, as if Hibari was searching for something. He then head the pop of a cap and smelled something flowery before the fingers were back, this time coated in something he assumed to be hand lotion.

Hibari then forcefully shoved three fingers into Gokudera's tight hole. causing him to wail as they collided point blank with his prostate.

"I'm going to give you what you need, Hayato," Hibari spoke sinfully and Gokudera stifled a whimper at the sound of his first name coming from that perfect mouth. "I'm going to fuck you until you come on this couch, and than I'm going to roll you over and finish on your face."

"Oh please," moaned Gokudera, pushing back against him as best he could with his wrists tied up. He knew that he was begging in front of his former enemy, but couldn't care less as long as those fingers kept up their wonderful movements. He briefly wondered what that moron Yamamoto would think. Psh, the idiot would probably assume they were playing a game and want to join...

Hibari removed his hand and Gokudera could hear his zipper being lowered and then what he assumed to be his palm moving up and down his cock, slicking it with lotion. Gokudera twisted around to watch, but Hibari's other hand flew forward, catching the back of Gokudera's neck and urging his head down to his bound forearms. "That's right. Beg," the low, insistent voice told him.

"Please," Gokudera could barely concentrate on what he was saying. He wanted to be fucked, now, now, NOW!!!! "I want it, so much, hurry, oh God..."

He heard Hibari chuckle darkly before he felt lips on his ear, "I've wanted to fuck you for so long..." Gokudera shivered as the words melted against his skin.

Gokudera then felt pressure behind him, the slow burn of stretching open and Hibari slid in deep with the first push, until Gokudera could feel soft balls nudging against him.

Cool lips brushed against Gokudera's shoulder, and a hand bent to encircle his weeping cock. Gokudera cried as Hibari bit down just hard enough to sting, licking and sucking at the skin as he began to thrust steadily, showing off his control.

Gokudera gasped as he remembered Hibari's threat of biting someone to death. He'd gladly let him do that now. But there was nothing he could no--nothing he wanted to do--but let Hibari master him. Attempting to buck back caused unbearable pressure on his prostate and attempting to lunge forward pressed his cock into the tight cylinder of Hibari's fingers.

Hibari picked up the pace, viciously pounding into him and Gokudera could only respond with howls and cries and whimpers. He attempted to say Hibari's name, but all that came out was"Hub...hububub"

Hibari smirked once more, Gokudera could feel it against his flush skin. He could also hear the harsh pants, the only indicator the Hibari was feeling anything at all.

Suddenly Gokudera threw his head back and screamed, coming harshly as Hibari tugged on his nipple and bit the side of his throat in addition to stroking him in a frenzy and pumping in and out of his ass.

Hot liquid sprayed over his belly as well as the fabric beneath him, and Hibari stayed inside him until the jets stopped, sucking on a spot at the nape of his neck which Gokudera was certain would bruise.

Hibari withdrew slowly, perhaps reluctantly, yet sat back and ordered, "Turn over. Hands above your head." Gokudera obeyed, rolling to face Hibari and resting his neck against the arm of the sofa.

Hibari rose on his knees and shifted forward until his groin was directly above Gokudera's face. His cock was swollen and purple, shiny with lotion, and he watched Gokudera greedily study his fingers as they wrapped around the base and began to jerk roughly up and down. "You may want to close your eyes," he warned in a slightly ragged voice, but Gokudera shook his head--it was worth ricking getting semen in his eyes to watch Hibari bring himself to completion on his face.

The hand stroking Hibari's cock never faltered, while his other hand brushed his nipples, his sac, and the spot behind it. His hair hung in damp clumps, half hiding his face, and his neck and chest grew more and more red as he breathing sped up.

For a moment Gokudera wished that his hands were free to fun up Hibari's thighs, but there was a certain delight in being made to observe without being allowed to touch. A strangled groan is all the warning he received, but it was enough for him to close his eyes just before the first creamy spurt splattered his chin and cheek. True to his word, Hibari came all over his face, then unexpectedly slid down to lick him clean, kissing and sucking gently at his face.

Gokudera didn't know what to think--that function left him a while ago. All he could do was feel, and it was as if his heart was bursting with some undefinable sensation as HIbari's lips contacted ever so briefly with his own--barely a kiss--before resuming cleaning his sweat and semen soaked face.

When he was finished, Hibari undid Gokudera's restraints and the two boys faced each other silently.

Hibari ended up with his trademark smirk and drawled, "I hope you felt thoroughly disciplined." His voice was cold, but there was something in those dark eyes that kept Gokudera's heart from falling out of his chest.

Hesitantly, his licked his lips and replied, "I'm not so sure, Hibari-san. I have been very bad recently. I'm not sure if this was enough...punishment."

Hibari's smirk seemed to brighten into something for genuine, but it was gone in a flash and Gokudera felt himself pinned with a stare so intense he felt his used cock twitch once again. Hibari saw the movement and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well then, perhaps tomorrow night we can continue with the discipline until you feel you can be a good boy."

Gokudera wanted to sing and dance but settled for a challenging look and said, "It might take more than one night."

A dark voice responded, "It might indeed."


End file.
